Clubs
Clubs is the fourth offspring of Hash'bor'kanibal and Kry'toha. The Prince of the Infernous, he is commonly referred to in legend as The Unknown Storn. A Feared One and former Persophelum, he later becomes Emperor of the Dekn after the fall of The Carver. Clubs appears as a minor character in Michael's Camera. History Background Clubs was the fourth child born to The Carver and Kry'toha. He was the first pure-bred child of the Dekn and the Prince of the Infernous, holding rights to Emperor-ship should his father ever fall. He, like his siblings, received combat training as a child. At some point, Club joined the Persophelum renegade, becoming a supervisor during to the creation of .Reality. After the fall of The Carver (due to his death during the events of The Knight Shift), Clubs became the owner of the Infernous and Emperor of the Dekn, due to Azazel turning down the position. As emperor, he remained part of the Persophelums, though he abandoned the Persophelum title (because he thought it was "lame"). Michael's Camera In the Michael's Camera video "Miasma", when Michaelis attempted to enter The Infinitium, Clubs appeared and completely ruined his day by kicking him out. Fate When the time came for the final battle, Clubs gathered his army and made his way to the Paradisium. As Uriel and Raphael fought The Carver and defended Ambriel, Clubs arrived outside the city with his own skeletal army, courtesy of reviving the dead data of the armies from .Reality. With his massive army, Clubs was able to fight off Uriel and Raphael, preventing them from killing The Carver. Raphael went after Clubs, while Uriel stayed back and defended his friends. Clubs dueled with Raphael, who gained the upper hand by cutting off Clubs's arm. As Raphael prepared to deal the final blow, however, The Carver stabbed him through the back, seemingly killing him. An assistant of Clubs showed up and healed his arm. However, Clubs' army was defeated after Ambriel finished weaponizing the Paradisium, and trampled his army. After The Carver's army was also defeated by the mobilized city, Carver turned on Clubs and killed him, fully absorbing his son's power into himself (and eradicating Clubs permanently). Personality Clubs speaks in a deep, commanding voice. He has a no-nonsense demeanor, which comes through in his interactions with others. He is also somewhat egotistical, being quick to drop the Persophelum title once he takes the position of Emperor (for no reason other than he finds it "lame"). Clubs's loyalty and feelings towards his family are debatable. While he only takes over the position of emperor from his father after Azazel turns it down, and seemingly does nothing to free his own mother from the Infernous, he seems extremely proud of his inherited position, and readily comes to The Carver's aid during the Battle of the Arknza. Appearance In his natural form, Clubs appears as a skeletal being, similar to his father. He wears a three-piece suit with a striped tie. Notes and Trivia * Clubs was originally going to appear in Universe X. Penthepoet had planned to have him get in contact with (and eventually become a mentor to) Franz Faust, fulfilling Faust's fondest dream by educating him about the Old World. The idea ended up being scrapped when it was decided to make fewer connections to the old universe. Gallery Clubs.jpg Category:Characters Category:Feared Ones Category:Dekn Category:Storn Category:Dekn (Universe A) Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Persophelums Category:Antagonists Category:Rulers Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Nobility